


Second Pic.

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Possible NSFW Art or Gif, Public Sex, live art, naked, nude art, posing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's idea was it to get you naked and pose in front of a camera?" Mickey was pissed.</p><p>"Mickey." Ian playfully whined.<br/>(All the pictures in the story belong to someone else. I found this picture at http://girls-for-gays.tumblr.com/ The photos just inspired my story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Pic.

Ian drug Mickey to some stupid art gallery. But Mickey secretly enjoys it. It was of nude male models.

"I've seen some interesting art but this one." Mickey joked.

"Really?" Ian asked, thinking Mickey didn't know that it was him.

"Who's idea was it to get you naked and pose in front of a camera?" Mickey was pissed.

"Mickey." Ian playfully whined.

Mickey tried to take the photos down.

"Mickey stop! It's art." Ian protested.

"It's not _art_ , it's your naked ass!" He searched his pockets. "They took my knife." The security guard at the front did.

"Mickey," He pulled Mikey in his arm, with full resistance. "How did you even know?"

Mickey didnt say anything. "Come on, tell me." Ian joked.

"Second pic, mole on your armpit." He mumbled.

"You notice those things?" Ian asked with no reply. "Suck my dick." Ian told him.

Mickey pulled away. "What?" Ian jerked him back.

"You remember what I say. You agreed to suck my dick whenever I want." Ian bottomed his top bottom.

"We're in public." Mickey fussed.

"I promised my friend a live show." Ian wickedly smiled as he pushed Mickey to his knees.

[(Link To Image)](http://girls-for-gays.tumblr.com/post/77531265839)

[ ](http://girls-for-gays.tumblr.com/post/77531265839)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request send a message on my tumblr account.  
> http://hisheartkiller.tumblr.com/  
> Comments Always Welcome!  
> (To any of my fic that involve Underage: I DO NOT support underage. I DO NOT like Real life underage. It is just a story.   
> To any of my fic that involve Rape/Non con: I DO NOT support Rape/Non. I DO NOT like Real life Rape/Non. Rape/Non in real life DISGUST me. It is just a story.)


End file.
